


All of me

by jessthesohodoll



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: M/M, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1802254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessthesohodoll/pseuds/jessthesohodoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil decide to go out in the sunlight and turn a Coming-out video</p>
            </blockquote>





	All of me

**Author's Note:**

> I’M BACK! 
> 
> The song is of course All of me by John Legend (which of course I’ll link the Glee cover because Darren Criss makes everything better [x])

> _'Cause all of me_  
>  Loves all of you  
> Love your curves and all your edges  
> All your perfect imperfections  
> Give your all to me  
> I’ll give my all to you  
> You’re my end and my beginning  
> Even when I lose I’m winning  
> Cause I give you all of me  
> And you give me all of you, oh

 

Love hurts , love sucks.Love takes you , makes you feel like on a cloud for a while ’ and then it throw you away . This was what Dan Howell always thought about love.

He was hiding behind his usual smile , he said that he was fine and that by the time he was well on his own.

The reality was quite different, every happy couple he met did nothing but remind him of how he felt alone, in search of love that he was convinced it had never arrived.

But then, an angel with blue eyes peered into his life and filled it with colors.

 _Philip Michael Lester_ , even his name sounded like a melody to his ears .

When he founded his Youtube channel it was love at first sight. Those blue eyes , that smile like an eternal child , made him forget all his problems .

He make him still wore the hope that there was still someone for him, waiting for him .

A few months later, the two met . Dan was in seventh heaven , he coulden’t believe he had his favorite youtuber in front of him .

" Hello , I’m Phil ," he said in that deep voice that made him always plotting .

" Oh I know," was his reply . Stupid Dan who always says the wrong thing at the right time " I mean , I’m Dan "

"Nice to meet you, Dan " Phil replied and said to him, his name seemed almost like music.

After that first meeting, they stayed together for a week at Phil’s home and Dan always tells that this was the best week of his life.

Phil had so changed his life, Dan was almost hard to remember how it was before his arrival .

 

For one thing, Phil advised Dan to open his youtube channel and for Dan seemed an impossible idea immediately .

He not believed to have something interesting to say and the people would never listen to him. If only he knew what was like for him in the future.

In a short time, he surpassed the number of subscriber of Phil’s Channel and he coulden’t believe his eyes .

Then Phil asked him to move in with him, first in Manchester and then in London , and for Dan seemed like a dream . It was like living with himself ,but a bit ’ more messy.

His life was finally in the right direction , but that wasen’t enough .

They both were well aware of how many girls wanted them together within in their suscribers, and not being able to satisfy them was a heartbreak for both.

" If only they knew the truth ," thought Dan

The truth was made with cuddles, kisses , hugs and lots of love, but only in their home.

Outside of this , they coulden’t even hold hands . It would have been too difficult to explain, if anyone had ever caught them in those attitudes .

It was their decision , in so doing to preserve something they both believed was so precious that was born among them, but for both was beginning to feel a bit ’ tight.

 

That’s why they was preparing the camera for what would have been the most difficult video of their careers.

" Nervous ? " Phil said , hugging him by the shoulders.

"A little ," said Dan , running out to fix the tripod.

" It’ll be all right," said Phil , in a calm tone , "and whatever happens , we will face it together ."

The two sat side by side and turned on the camera.

" Hello Guys ! " Dan said , trying to sound cheerful " before you become angry , no, we haven’t forgotten to warn of an coming soon " Phil is not on fire . ‘"

"What Dan is trying to tell you is a very important thing that concerns us ," added Phil .

" So it will be a very short video ," said Dan , "and I sincerely hope that after it, you don’t start to hate us . It wasen’t our intention to make you angry . " Dan said , lacing his fingers with Phil .

" Do you see these ?" said Phil , raising their clasped hands so that the camera could frame them " Dan and I are together ."

 

"It’s already four years ," said Dan , with a sigh " we are boyfriend and boyfriend , and I couldn’t be happier "

"Me neither " said Phil .

 

"We hope not to have angered you . We kept it a secret all this time because we thought of doing the right thing , "said Dan

They talked for a long time in that video , how they met and how their was love at first sight and after a few hours it was already online , reaching more than 1,000,000 views in less than an hour and a lot of positive comments .

" It’s amazing ," said Dan

" What did I tell you ? " Phil said , smiling.

"We should have done this a long time ago "

" Now or than Dan doesen’t matter now ," said Phil , hugging him " now we are free ."

The two exchanged a long kiss , happy to finally be able to love in the light of the sun.

" Do you realize that i can kiss you even at the radio ? " Asked Phil .

" And why not during the show? We’ll make them all go crazy , "said Dan , with an evil grin .

"You impossible " said Phil , laughing.

 

"Yeah, but you love me don’t you? "

" More than you know ," said Phil .

The two kissed again .

"I love you Phil . I want to shout it to the world , "said Dan

" I love you too Dan. And now we can do it," said Phil .

"Well, first I want to do something that only our bedroom can assist ," said Dan , returning to kiss Phil .

And they were aware that it would be the first of a long series .


End file.
